tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Momo Natsushima
Momo Natsushima (夏島もも, Natsushima Momo) is a member of team Summer A and the team leader. She's infused with the Ezo Red Fox. Her team resurfaced in 2026, making them the last team to resurface. Full Profile * Kanji: 夏島もも * Romaji: Natsushima Momo * Alias: Mew Peach * Nicknames: ** Mo-chan ** Senpai (By Ume and Keki) Characteristics: * Species: Human * Birthplace: Rumoi, Rumoi Subprefecture, Hokkaido, Japan * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Pansexual * Age: 16 * Birthday: April 12, 2010 * Zodiac: Aries * Height: 166 cm (5'5") * Weight: 66 kgs (145 lbs) * Hair Color: ** Black (Untransformed) ** Pink (Transformed) * Eye Color: ** Brown (Untransformed) ** Pink (Transformed) * Blood Type: A Personal Information: * Status: Alive * Relatives: ** Shiro Natsushima (Mother) ** Kuro Natsushima (Father) ** Hai Natsushima (Baby Brother) * Occupation: Survivor * School: Hana Girls Academy * Club: Drama Club * Likes: ** Sweets ** Dancing ** Romance Novels ** Dango * Dislikes: ** Insects ** Spicy Foods ** The Dark ** Being Alone ** Ghosts / Horror Appearance Momo Momo has long black hair, usually in twin-tails paired with brown eyes. She wears a pink dress with white thigh high socks. For shoes she wears black Mary janes. Mew Peach As Mew Peach, her hair and eyes turn pink, her hair looses the twin-tail and she gains a pair of red fox ears and a tail. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless pink dress that has dark pink accents. Thigh-high sock on her left leg and a knee-high sock on her right leg along with a pair of pink boots. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark pink lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of pink fox ears, is above her navel. Personality Momo is a really strong but kind young lady. She can't help but help out others when they need it. Has a heart of gold, which makes her strong but can also make her weak if she doesn't pay any or much attention to the situation at hand. Story She grew up with her parents in Rumoi located in Rumoi Subprefecture. Went to normal school with some of her best friends she had, whom were like sisters to her since she was an only child. When the day came to select the participants for the project, she was one of the selected chosen, though after waking up several years later, she didn't remember what happened and how she got to where she was. Mew Abilities * Animal(s) Fused With: Ezo Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes schrencki) * Transformation Phrase: Mew Peach, Transform! * Team: Summer A * Position: Leader * Weapon: Peach Hammer * Attack: Ribbon Peach Smash * Element: Earth Relationships Sharibetsu Kobiritsui is one of her teammates and probably friends that she can think of without being a total weirdo around. Ume Osoreko is another one of her teammates. The two are usually quiet around each other but tends to warm up to each other as the story progresses. Keki Amai is another one of her teammates. Keki is usually helping Momo out and is really kind towards her a lot. Takosu Kiko is one of her last teammates. The two tend to talk in awkwardness the two don't really interact much with each other. Akamaru Saitou is their team scientist, so Akamaru is usually helping Momo out at times when she really needs it. Development Etymology Momo is translated as peach in Japanese. Natsushima is made up of two kanji. Natsu, which means 'summer' and Shima, which translates to 'island'. Peach is a deciduous tree native to the region of Northwest China between the Tarim Basin and the north slopes of the Kunlun Mountains, where it was first domesticated and cultivated. Trivia * The Ezo Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes schrencki) is a subspecies of red fox widely distributed in Hokkaido, Sakhalin, the Kuril Islands and the surrounding islands of Japan. Gallery Ezo Red Fox.jpg|The Ezo Red Fox Peaches.jpg|Peaches Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Category:Seasonal Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Seasonal Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew